


Bittersweet

by miss_feathers



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_feathers/pseuds/miss_feathers
Summary: Betrayal is hard to swallow.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Kris/Susie  
> I also wanted to write some angst  
> Said writing happened.

You've been broken for a long time. It wasn't as if you never realised. You knew exactly what others thought of you and even though you knew it would only break you more, you chose to leave it to fester in the back of your mind with the rest of your demons.

Aceptance brings satisfaction but in the end it still didn't seem worth it to just forgive the people that wrecked you. So you let yourself pull away from the rest of the world bit by bit with nothing but fear and anger left in your soul.

But despite it all, you still seemed to crave the love that you were denied. After you explored that world, you were brimming with so much… happiness. It was too much to contain. All the neglect and pain had dwindled your reservoir until it could barely contain a mere handful of love. And yet, despite the overwhelming pain of this joy overriding your senses, you revelled in it. It felt like you belonged somewhere. You were accepted and you were appreciated.

You were finally content.

They always say that two wrongs make a right. You thought that despite how shattered you were, you could still make it to the end… as friends… So even after all that you went through, why did this happen? You worked together as a team to do what was right.

And yet they betrayed you.

_“Why?”_

_They simply smiled and watched as you gasped on the ground, thick blood clogging your throat._

_“We were a… team-”_

_Red poured from your lips, your skin paling and your hands shaking._

_“-we were…”_

_Your hand trembled as it reached up to their face, grasping the air desperately._

_“Kris… you…”_

_You stared on in horror as their grin widened and their sleek black fringe fell away from their eyes. With a malicious gaze, they slowly, gently, dragged the knife through the skin of your cheek. Their eyes widened in wonder as a fountain of scarlet blood pooled up under the cool metal._

_It all seemed so silly. To think that the person who you'd take the bullet for was the one who was pulling the trigger. A ludicrous thought. How could anyone believe that two negatives could make a positive? After all, the world may be made up of numbers and algebra , but there would never be an equation to tell you why despite all this betrayal you couldn't help but feel bittersweet._

_And then as you closed your eyes with a shaky breath, you could feel their heartbeat as they wrapped their fingers around your neck._

**And all that was left was dust.**


End file.
